Oh! My Hero!
Oh! My Hero! was a spin-off event that ran in April 2017, came back in February 2018 and in November 2019. Announcement(s) (From oldest to newest.) April 2017, from ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #359 -Event Announcement by Elias Goldstein, Taffy, Ronny- Elias “The spin-off, Oh! My Hero! will be released soon. The avatar items are cool but cute. They are pretty cute. And...” Angelic Taffy “Elias the Prince! I see you! Angle me cheer for you!” Devilish Ronny “Where the heck is my Master?! Put him in! You know otherwise!” Angelic Taffy “No bad, Ronny! Stay good!” Devilish Ronny “*Tsk* You again, stupid farball! My Master is the best! There is no way he can’t be in the event!” Elias “They are going at each other but they are cute, aren’t they? Well, make sure to see their little cute argument in the event.”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #359". Retrieved on June 2, 2018. February 2018, from ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #548 Gedonelune Academy’s Journal -Event Announcement by Azusa, Guy- Leslie “Who would make a perfect villain amongst all?” Guy “It’s probably Professor Schyler...” Luca “I agree! But what about Azusa? *Giggle*” Azusa “What about me? Let me hear...” Schuyler “I’d love to hear as well... Especially from you, Guy Brighton.” Guy “*Stumble* ...I think my life is in danger.” Azusa “You two clearly need some discipline...” Leslie (I can never say they are actually villains in real life...)ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #548". Retrieved on June 2, 2018. November 2019, from NTT.Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #838 -Event Announcement by Luca and Elias- Luca "It looks like the Villains are here again." Elias "Are you serious?! Someone has to make sure the students are safe!" Luca "You're right. Do your best, Prince Elias." Elias "Luca! You're coming too!" Luca "All right all right, I'm coming."ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #838". Retrieved on November 9, 2019. Note *3 spin-offs stories were made for this event, each with 2 endings. The following characters gained a story for this event: Luca x Klaus, Yukiya x Randy and Elias x Glenn. *Checkpoints required Magic Keys and Avatar Items **The first avatar checkpoint costed 2000 Lune or 200 coins and had "25 charm level". **The second/last avatar checkpoint costed 4000 Lune or 400 coins and had "75 charm level". *27 new avatar items were made for this event. Summary Intro Stories Trivia *The Grim Reaper outfit can also be seen in Love Nikki game. Gallery Oh my hero - early bird reward 1.PNG Oh my hero - early bird reward 2.PNG Oh my hero - early bird reward 3.PNG Oh my hero - early bird reward 4.PNG Oh my hero - early bird reward 5.PNG Oh my hero - early bird reward 6.PNG Oh my hero - early bird reward 7.PNG Oh_my_hero_-_completion_reward.png Kt7014.jpg Oh_my_hero_all_av_items.jpg|All 27 avatar items Gif_from_oh_my_hero_event.gif|Footer gif from the event Oh my hero route map01.png Oh_my_hero_event_-_luca_and_klaus.png Oh my hero route map02.png Title 2 yukiya.randy.png Oh my hero route map03.png Oh_my_hero_event_-_elias_and_glenn.png hero_check-kluca.png|Checkpoint avatar - Luca and Klaus hero_check-yundy.png|Checkpoint avatar - Yukiya and Randy hero_check-elinn.png|Checkpoint avatar - Elias and Glenn hero_ad.png|Ad 2019 hero_ava2.png|New hair avatar 2019 hero_ava1.png|New hair avatar 2019 hero_ava7.png|New avatar 2019 hero_all-ava.png|All new avatar items 2019 hero_shop1.png|Exclusive shop items hero_shop2.png|Exclusive shop items hero_shop3.png|Exclusive shop items hero_shop4.png|Exclusive shop items hero_banners.png|Banners Category:Events Category:Spin-off Events